Invasion
by anon1126
Summary: Rewrite plot of Invasion Crossover that follows 'Insatiable' and 'Uncertain Beginnings'. CiscoxOC SteinxOC Co-written Kristanella17
1. Chapter 1

Lacy looked down at the screen on the bridge of the Waverider. What she saw surprised her. She read a message from Felicity Smoak asking for them to come back and help with something.

Lacy walked off the bridge to find Sara down in the kitchen, "Sara, we have been asked to return to Central City for some kind of catastrophe. I know, I'm not the boss but can we go back?"

Sara looked up from her breakfast, "Did they give any details or just ask us back? Have you thought about the fact that this could be a trap?" Sara asked, raising a brow.

Lacy shook her head, "Stein has been asking to go back to Central City and no, I don't think it's a trap. Please set a course. If it was Felicity calling then Oliver needs us," she pleaded.

Sara sighed deeply before she nodded and stood, "Go tell the team where we're going."

Lacy walked away from the kitchen and straight to the lab where she found the rest of the team, "We're headed to Central City so buckle up."

"Ok, so what is this place again?" Alex asked as she walked out of the training building, standing in between Barry and Cisco. They walked over to meet Oliver and Felicity who were already waiting outside.

"It's an old hangar building that belongs to STAR Labs," Barry explained. As they reached the the two Central City locals.

"Are our time traveling buddies suppose to just pop up?" Cisco asked Felicity, ignoring the conversation between Alex and Barry. Felicity held up a pair of glasses Cisco lent her while looking up at the sky.

"If they got my message, they should be here any minute now," she explained, still looking up at the sky. Right as she finished her sentence, a spaceship broke through the clouds causing the group below to take a step back while the ship landed. Alex grabbed Cisco's hand in excitement.

"Lacy is on that," she whispered to him in a giddy tone. He gave her a small smile and a tiny hand squeeze in response. She knew he was still upset with Barry about Flashpoint, but she hoped seeing some old friends would help cheer him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacy watched as the ship landed and she was able to get out. Her team had decided only to send some of their members for this mission in case back up became necessary. Lacy stepped off the Waverider's escape pod with Ray, Sara and Martin, smiling gleefully as she saw Alex in the group standing across the pavement.

"Girlfriend!" she shouted as she raced forward and pummeled her friend in a bear hug that took them both to the ground, "Can we please make a promise that from now on we will see each other before a distress call forces it?"

Alex laughed as she pushed her best friend, and former roommate, off of her. "I can't promise, but I'd like to even though I know how busy you are traveling throughout history and whatnot," she smirked as the two stood from the ground.

Lacy smiled in reply as she glanced over at Cisco, "I wish we didn't have a huge crisis to overt because I feel like you have a lot to catch me up on. So, what are we up against? Felicity's message just said to come back," she added the last part outloud.

Felicity looked over, "There are aliens attacking and apparently this isn't the first time. Our goal, according to Barry, is to get together a super team and defeat them," she explained causing Lacy to nod.

Barry took over, "We need as many of us as we can get, I fear," he began, "They crash landed a ship in Central City but that's all we really know. Can you guys work with us to figure this out?" he asked.

Martin nodded, "Of course, do we have any knowledge of their past threat to Earth? Anything we can learn would be beneficial to my studies," he added.

"There's footage of them attacking in the early 1950s, but it isn't of much use," Cisco added as the group began to make their way into the hangar.

Martin nodded before he looked to Barry and Oliver, "I have something I need to share with the two of you. Can we go somewhere privately?" he asked, causing Lacy to feel suddenly worried as she looked away and focused on Alex.

"So, what has been going on here since I left to travel time and space?" she asked, avoiding the thoughts running through her mind about what had been bothering Martin over the past few days.

"It's never a dull day in Central City. There's this new guy working with Team Flash, his name is HR, and he's obsessed with coffee," Alex laughed before continuing, "Cisco seems to have honed in on his powers, having more control over them now. Also, him and Barry aren't on the best of terms right now so you might want to avoid that subject," she confessed, her tone growing a bit more serious.

Lacy nodded as she took in Alex's report before she nudged her friend's elbow, "I was actually hoping to know more about you and Cisco. When I left, there were some serious sparks flying from the two of you and I have juicy gossip too," she began, "If you spill."

Alex perked up at the idea of some gossip from her friend. "Cisco and I are together," she admitted with a wide grin and the slightest hint of a blush, "So what gossip do you have for me?" she asked with a small shoulder nudge to Lacy.

"You don't give much up, do you?" she asked with a wink, "But, time is of the essence so I guess we'll have to keep it simple. Martin and I have started sleeping together again but we have this rule where it can only be while we're on a mission," she explained, "So, this mission is a little confusing for me because both are true but he's been having these bursts of pain lately so we haven't been able to have much fun, if you know what I mean," she trailed off as she looked over at him as he, Cisco, Barry and Oliver rejoined the group.

"At least you two have some boundaries now, but keep an eye on him with those bursts of pain," Alex said, a slight hint of worry lacing her voice. Lacy nodded as the two women followed the rest of the group over to surround Barry.

"Guys, we have to train together so that we can defeat these aliens. Martin is going down to the lab to begin working on other ideas to defeat them while we get ready," Barry announced, "Cisco and I have to grab one more person and then we'll be ready. Wait here," he finished as he gestured for Cisco to join him.

While the group waited, Lacy walked over to Martin, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Can I help you in any way? I know I'm not the science whiz but I want to do anything I can," she offered.

Martin shook his head as he pulled away from her touch, "I actually think your friend Alex could be of great help to me in this endeavor. You belong up here, training for the battle to come," he replied causing her to frown.

"Ok, if that's what you think is best," she answered, "I just wish I knew why you were so distant lately," she added before turning away and signaling for Alex to join him.

Alex walked over to Lacy and Professor Stein, "What's up?" she asked with a bit of hesitation, looking back and forth between the two.

Lacy looked at her friend, a slight frown on her lips, "Martin thinks you can help him find a way to defeat the aliens. Are you ok going with him while we train?" she asked, though her eyes said to find out what was going on her man.

Alex stared at her friend first, silently asking for permission only to receive a head nod in approval. "Ok, sure," she agreed with a nod before the two were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for accompanying me," Martin began as they began their journey back into Central City, "Miss Flanagan could never handle the mission we're going to go on. I've been having these memory flashbacks that aren't my own, or at least they weren't, and now I know there is only one way to find a conclusion," he finished, leaving mystery still to their true goal.

"So that's what has been triggering your spurts of pain?" Alex asked curiously, causing Martin to let out an amused chuckle.

"It seems Miss Flanagan has already discussed my condition with you," he noted, the two making their way to a doorstep of one of the houses in a local neighborhood.

Alex quickly placed her hand on top of Martin's as he went to knock on the door. "You know, Lacy really cares for you," she said softly, "I don't know why we're here at this house, but I felt like that needed to be said," she finished, lifting her touch from his hand.

Martin nodded as he knocked on the door, "I wish she didn't feel so strongly for me because it only makes what I feel we're about to learn, that much harder."

The door opened and a woman around Lacy and Alex's age revealed herself and exclaimed, "Dad!" before embracing Martin in a hug. "Mom said you wouldn't be back for much longer but I'm trying a new recipe if you want to come in. Is Lacy in town too?" she asked, looking at Alex in confusion, "Mom is ok with you two, you know? You don't have to be afraid to bring her around."

Alex took a surprised step back, "What...is going on?" she asked, looking up at Martin.

Martin looked back at Alex, "I'm just as confused as you are, I assure you," he replied before looking back at the girl who he had learned was his daughter, "I can't stay, I'm afraid. I have too much to do but perhaps Lacy and I can come back another time," he finished as he turned to walk away, practically hauling Alex behind him.

Alex walked back into the hangar, avoiding eye contact with Professor Stein, as she made her way over to Lacy who was in the middle of training. Lacy, who had just fallen to the floor due to a hit in the face, was startled when her friend strutted over to her and pulled her up by the arm.

"You need to go talk to Professor Stein, right now," Alex ordered, a deathly serious expression across her face.

Lacy grasped her face as she looked at her friend, "Is that a good you need to talk to him or bad you need to talk to him?" she asked, the bruise on her face developing instantly.

Alex's lips tightened as she snarled up her nose in thought, "It depends, but it's definitely going to be a shock," she confessed before quickly making an exit.

Lacy scowled at Alex as she walked away before she looked at Martin, "What's going on with you?" she asked.

Martin looked over at Lacy, "It's hard to explain and after today it's gotten even harder but basically, I have a daughter because of our last interaction with my younger self and the pains I've been experiencing are the memories attaching themselves to my brain," he explained, much more calmly then he'd expected.

Lacy took a step back, holding her hand to her face as if that pain was the same, "How old is she?" she asked, hoping his daughter wasn't a similar age to her.

Martin looked at her, seeing the bruise for the first moment, "She is around your age but I don't see why that's the first thought on your mind."

"I can't become a stepmother to a girl my own age," Lacy replied, "Although, that really isn't in our future at all so I don't know why I'm even mentioning it. I'm sorry, Martin, I'm just really overwhelmed by us right now and it's making me act crazy," she began, "I'm going to go back to training because that's what matters. Sorry if I'm making things any harder for you then they already are," she said as she slipped away back into the battle without another word or allowing Martin to reply to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, where have you been?" Cisco asked looking up from a computer screen as Alex made her way over to him. Alex closed her eyes and shook away the idea of confessing everything she had just discovered to Cisco.

"I've just been helping Professor Stein," she replied, forcing herself to sound nonchalant, "what about you? What have y'all been up to?" she asked curiously, taking a seat in the empty chair next to her boyfriend.

"Felicity and I have been analyzing everyone's counter actions to Supergirl's attacks; calculating possible outcomes of each and every scenario," Cisco explained, grabbing the arm rest of Alex's chair and pulling her in closer to the monitors. Felicity gave them a smile from her spot at the other end of the desk as she admired the couple.

"And have you talked to Barry?" Alex whispered, leaning in a bit closer so only Cisco could hear her. He turned to face her; a sour look upon his face.

"Why would I?" he asked, his happy attitude quickly disappearing. Alex rested her hand on Cisco's forearm, letting her thumb caress it.

"You can't be mad at him forever. You two need one another," she commented before giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. Cisco remained silent as he looked down at her hand.

"He let my brother die, Alex," Cisco whispered, his brows furrowed in disapproval as he stared down at the desk. Alex leaned her forehead against the temple of Cisco's head.

"I know," she replied just as quietly, "but you can't go through life holding on to this anger," she tried to reason. Cisco closed his eyes, silently lost in thought before lifting his head and pulling away to sit back in his chair.

"I'm going to go check on Lacy," Alex said, leaning in to kiss Cisco's forehead. He gave her a weak smile before she set out to find her friend.

As the teams continued training, Felicity sat and watched the video from the Dominator's first attack over and over. Finally, she had an idea, "Guys! I have the solution!" she shouted to get everyone's attention, though most were on the ground from Supergirl's attacks.

"What's up?" Barry asked, pulling his mask up.

"We have a time traveling ship," Felicity began, "So, why don't we go back to the source and fix this? We can destroy the aliens when they were much weaker or make a treaty with them before they are truly threatened by us, what do you guys think?"

Oliver smiled proudly at her idea as he nodded, "Ok, but who will go, and who still stay here to prepare for the oncoming battle if need be?" he asked, looking around the room at the combined team members.

Barry stepped up, "I think Cisco, Martin, Alex, Ray and Lacy should go back while the rest of us continue to train in case their efforts don't work."

Martin nodded, "That is a very logical conclusion, Mr. Allen. We need muscle and brain in both teams," he agreed.

"I'm just glad to be with Alex," Lacy stated before the teams disembarked on their separate journeys.

As the group strapped themselves in to their chairs on the Waverider, Professor Stein warned of its effects upon newcomers. "I think you two should be aware of the possible side effects of time travel. Things such as nausea and impaired speech," Martin informed before the ship embarked on its journey.

Lacy reached over and grabbed Alex's hand to comfort her, "Don't worry. It's only bad the first time." Alex gave a weak nod, clenching to her seat restraints as a queasy feeling washed over her.

The ship blasted into a green light before it slowed again and Ray turned to the group, "Ok, we're officially in 1951 so now we have to figure out how to make the Dominators come to us," he added as he looked to the group for a brainstorming session to begin.

"Does anyone know if anything was going on in this time period that is also going on right now?" Cisco asked as he stood to regain his footing from the time travel.

"Yeah, what are the similarities of 1951 and 2016 that bring their attention toward us?" Alex pondered, unbuckling her seatbelt as quickly as she could so she could stand on solid ground again.

Martin stood as well and began pacing the bridge of the Waverider as he thought over what could be the same in the two separate time periods. As he was thinking, Lacy stood up,  
"It's metas," she announced, "The JSA was started around this time and since 2014, metas have been popping up all over the place. They must see us as a threat," she finished before looking around the room to gauge the other's reactions to her theory.

"That makes sense!" Ray piped up as he fiddled with some of his equipment. "Do you think us using our powers would be enough to lure one in?" he countered, putting down the object he was tinkering with to walk over to the rest of the group.

Martin raised a finger in the air, "I think that might be just the way to do it," he agreed as he looked at each one of their team before focusing on Lacy, his lips curving into a frown, "Miss Flanagan is the only one here who has full access to her powers, as much as it pains me to say so."

Lacy looked over at him before she shook her head, "I'll go out there and start a disturbance. I don't know why you'd care, Professor," she finished before she waved at the team and began her journey off of the ship.

Lacy walked onto the street near the park where they parked the ship and waited until a bus came along. Lacy took a deep breath before stepping into the street and holding out her arms to stop the bus once it reached her. She looked around after she completed her task waiting on an alien to appear. Her wait was brief as one appeared from a blue light above her head.

"Perfect timing," she said before she decked the Dominator and dragged him back onto the ship where her team was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Lacy entered the bridge of the ship dragging an unconscious alien behind her. "You brought one on the ship?" Alex exclaimed in shock, "What are we going to do when it wakes up?" she asked.

"Talk it out of attacking us," Lacy replied, "Now, I've done the heavy lifting so everyone else can take a turn while Martin and I have a little chat, now that we're not in Central City," she finished as she stared daggers at Professor Stein.

"Wait, you at least need to help us restrain it," Ray requested worriedly, looking over the foreign creature.

Lacy sighed as she grumbled, "Super strength," before she dragged the alien to the cargo bay and tied it up for the team. Once she was sure he was secure, she looked at Ray, "May I go now?" she asked, her tone filled with venom.

Ray began to speak before Alex slapped his arm, "Go ahead, we'll talk to the...creature."

Lacy nodded, "Martin, will you please come with me?"

Martin looked to the rest of the team for a lifeline but no one wanted to face Lacy so he nodded and followed her.

Lacy led Martin to her room on the Waverider where she gestured for him to take a seat on her bed before she spoke, "What the hell is going on with you? We know you have a daughter now but that doesn't explain why you're icing me out. Please, talk to me," she pleaded as she sank down to the floor, crossing her legs.

Martin looked down at her, never having seen her look as upset as she did. He stood from the bed and moved to sit with her, "It was hard enough dealing with what we were doing when it was just Clarissa but now, I have a daughter to think about as well," he began, "But she said the strangest thing when I saw her today," he trailed off.

Lacy looked up at him, "What did she say?" she asked, her tone curious.

Martin thought over whether or not he should share what he'd learned with her, knowing how hard it already was to keep her away when necessary, but he took a deep breath and spoke, "Lily, my daughter, said that my wife is ok with you and I, and wanted to know if you'd be coming with me next time I visited," he revealed.

Lacy looked back at him, shock across her face, "How would she even know? We've been so careful. And, why should she be alright with us when I wish she would disappear almost every instant of every day."

Martin wasn't surprised by her comment nor was he upset, he understood how much pain her caused her, "I've had more memories since I met Lily and she's been on this ship with us, assisting the team and I think she may have seen us together. I haven't spoke to Clarissa so I have no clue how she feels but my distance isn't because I feel less for you but the contrary," he began. "I have a deeper connection to you now then ever and it terrifies me because until you walked into my classroom, I had never had feelings for anyone other then my wife. You terrify me because of the possibilities that lie with you," he concluded, allowing himself to be vulnerable.

Lacy shook her head, "I want to forget about all this anger and lay you back on this floor, like normal, but I can't," he replied, "Not yet, anyway. I'm getting to a point where the pleasure may no longer be worth the pain."

"After everything we've been through, you're ready to end it?" Martin asked, his tone filled with anger, "I put everything at risk to give into our feelings for each other and you're ready to give up at the first sign of a road block? That is not the Lacy Flanagan I know nor the one I fell in love with!" he yelled, looking away, not wanting to see her face.

Lacy sat back, in shock before she reached up and pulled his face back to face her, "Did you just say you love me?" she asked, her voice almost shaking as she spoke.

Martin nodded as he groaned in frustration, "Is that all you heard during my speech?"

Lacy shook her head before she placed her hands on his legs and looked into his eyes, "Of course I did but if what you said at the end is really how you feel then it's worth every ounce of pain. I've been in love with you since the first time you made eye contact with me in class," she revealed, resisting the urge to look away.

Martin sat back slightly, unsure of how to respond, "Lacy, I want to make everything alright but you haven't been very sensitive to what I'm going through and I've been so very attentive to all your needs even before we gave in. It may be our age difference and the generation gap that allows us to react differently but I need you to take some time to decide what you really want," he explained, "Put your emotions aside and think about what makes sense for you."

He expected her to put up a fight or get overly emotional but Lacy simply nodded, "You're right. Let's go take care of this situation and then we can finally have a real talk about where we go from here. Sometimes love isn't enough," she added before standing from the floor and walked back to the bridge.

Alex looked back and forth between Cisco and Ray before she slowly began to approach the alien. "Alex, I don't know if you should-" Cisco began, taking a step after her. He was quickly interrupted by the alien awakening and struggling against his restraints. Gasping in fear, Alex tripped over her feet as she tried to back away only to fall back into Cisco's arms. He supported her as he pulled her away from the angry Dominator.

"What are you doing here?" Cisco asked, taking a step in front of Alex as he inched his way closer to the alien.

"We must eliminate your metahumans before it is too late," the Dominator confessed in a demanding voice. Alex reached out to grab Cisco's hand, knowing he was one metas the Dominator wanted to hurt.

"Too late for what?" Alex asked harshly as a feeling of protectiveness overcame her. A low growl came from the alien's throat.

"Your metas' very existence is a threat to our kind. We must use one of you to make an example to the other Earths as we have done many times before. Metas take over planets and cause great destruction. We are only acting in your planet's best interest."

Ray nodded as he walked closer, "What can we do to convince you to go back home and leave this Earth alone?" he asked, "We have good metas and we can take care of whatever threats come about."

The Dominator sneered, "Good metas," he repeated in a mocking tone, "there is no such thing," he snarled.

"That's not true," Cisco countered, "there are three good metas on this ship alone. There are plenty of good people out there with unique abilities." The Dominator glared it's piercing star at Cisco.

"And how could you prove this?" the Dominator challenged. Cisco took a breath of courage before letting go of Alex's hand and walking over to the Dominator's restraints. "We will let you go, but in return, you and all your little buddies are going to have to go," he offered with a suspicious look towards the alien.

"Trust is the first sign in any successful partnership," Ray added, "Can you agree to these terms? When we go back you're friends need to be gone. What do you say?"

The Dominator continued to glare at the heroes without responding before Martin and Lacy walked back onto the scene.

"Have you guys had any luck?" Lacy asked.

Ray looked at her before looking back at their alien guest, "We were actually just waiting to hear back on our proposal for a peaceful end to this?" he replied before looking back to the Dominator, "What are your thoughts?"

"Your terms are acceptable at this time," the Dominator replied, "However, there may come a time when the metas, good or not, alter the world too far beyond repair and we will intervene. Will you agree to my addition to your proposal? My people will want something in return if they are expected to go back home without achieving their goal," he finished before looking at the group surrounding him.

Martin looked around at the team and noted each member nodding back at him before he turned to the alien, "We agree to your terms. We will bring you back to your ship and make sure you are able to leave without any interference from our people."

The team did as they promised before they drove the Waverider back to 2016, hoping everything was as it should be.


	6. Chapter 6

The Waverider landed back at the S.T.A.R Labs hangar exactly at the moment they'd left and the team disembarked to see what the future held.

Cisco got to the rest of the team first, "Hey guys, how's everything going here? Any close encounters of the third kind?" he asked with a tepid smile.

Barry looked at him, a grin creeping across his lips, "Nothing. They never showed up which means whatever you guys did was a success!"

Sara smiled triumphantly as everyone else joined the group, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I think celebratory drinks are in order since we saved the world from an alien invasion. How's that sound?"

Oliver frowned, "I don't know. I need to back to Star City before things get out of hand."

Barry looked at his mentor and grimaced, "I think they can make it a few more hours without your brooding, buddy. C'mon, we did something huge here."

"I agree," Alex said, "one drink won't kill you," she smiled as she made her way closer to the group.

"I could use one," Lacy added as she looked at Martin, hoping he would join the team and not take this chance to go home and visit his family. She knew it was selfish but she wanted him with her.

Martin glanced back before he nodded, "Yes, this will be a nice way to bond over something that isn't the world trying to end. Barry, where do you propose we go?"

Cisco chimed in, "I know a great place. Follow me," he stated before he opened a portal with his vibe power and brought them all to the bar in the fastest method possible, well at least for an entire group.

Once the group had their drinks, Lacy stepped closer to Martin, "Can I speak with you alone for a moment?" she whispered.

Martin nodded before he followed her to a booth in the back of the bar, "Have you already had time to think amidst the chaos of the past few hours?"

"I didn't need long," she began as she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his, "I am so sorry for how I've been acting. I have been so selfish while you've been amazing. I wasn't thinking about how all of this would affect you and now I see that the last thing you needed was me whining about where I fit in."

Martin interrupted her, squeezing her hand, "I understand where you were coming from, my dear. I just need you to understand that our emotional connection can not be one sided and I need support from you too. Did you decide on what you really want from us?" he asked, his tone taking on a hint of nervousness.

Lacy nodded, "I want you and I will take that in whatever form you can give me. I know things are hard and we have so many obstacles but none of that matters because you're worth it. The moments we have together and everytime we connect, nothing is better then that. All of this is depending on if you'll still have me, of course," she added, "And, I'd understand if you wanted to back out after the way I've acted."

Martin shook his head, "That is the last thing I want for us," he began, "We have a complicated love story but those are often the most rewarding. Can we please go back to the way things have been between us but maybe with more open two-way communication?"

Lacy nodded as her lips curled into a large grin and she climbed on top of the table so she could slide into the booth with him. She placed her hand on his chest before she leaned in and kissed him, tenderly. She pulled back just as quickly, her face flushed from even that small interaction, "I won't go any further since we are in Central City now."

Martin shook his head before he leaned back into her touch and laid her back up against the wall at the end of their booth, attacking her lips with his own.

"Hey," Alex said with a giddy grin as she approached Cisco, holding her second drink of the night in her hand. He returned the grin, amused to see his girlfriend in her buzzed state.

"Hey to you," he replied with a chuckle, reaching out to place his hand on her lower back.

"So, how are you and Barry? Have you two talked yet?" Alex asked, leaning closer into Cisco so only they could hear, but failing to whisper. Cisco glanced over to Barry quickly before looking back at Alex.

"We haven't talked yet, but you were right," he said, his face sobering up for the moment, "I can't hold his mistake against him. He wasn't aware of what the repercussions would be, but it might take some time," he finished before a small smile returned to his face, "but more importantly, how many drinks have you had?" he asked as he took the cup from her hand to take a sip.

"Hey!" she scolded as she reached back for her drink, "this is only my second. _I faced an alien today, Cisco,_ I need it," Alex exclaimed dramatically causing him to laugh once more. He pulled her closer by the hand he had resting on her waist.

"Thanks for being there for me," he told her sincerely. Alex looked up at him with an adoring smile before gently touching his cheek.

"Always," she replied before giving him a short kiss. Cisco gave her one last thankful grin before looking over towards the bar.

"I need a drink. _I faced an alien today_ , Alex!" he exclaimed, mimicking her tipsy words loudly back at her causing her to break out into a fit of laughter.

THE END


End file.
